


【汉荣】下属唔可以啵上司嘅嘴

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 婚后故事
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 28





	【汉荣】下属唔可以啵上司嘅嘴

权顺荣拖着自己装衣服的行李箱往衣帽间走的时候，突然后知后觉地意识到，这不是简简单单的情侣同居。

虽然看起来都是把两个人的行李家当合到一起，从此你的牙刷旁边亲密靠着的是我的牙刷，你的毛巾旁边搭着我的毛巾，你装牛奶的玻璃杯旁边摆着我的咖啡杯，上面还有一只可笑愚蠢的小黄鸭，衣橱里你的秋裤混着我的打底裤...

嗯不对，尹净汉看起来不像是会穿秋裤的人，我也没有穿打底裤的奇怪癖好...喂！

总之，权顺荣把自己的衣服塞进尹净汉的衣柜里的时候，还没有什么真的结婚了的实感。

/  
权顺荣犹豫着要不要去超市买块榴莲回来吃，前一阵价格飞涨贵的离谱，他站在冷藏柜前面徘徊了一圈又一圈，活活犹豫了十五分钟，仓鼠爪子伸过去又抽回来，抽回来又伸过去，最后还是啃着指甲狠狠心算了。

尹净汉昨天晚上打电话来说让他今天搬家，这刚入住就把主人家弄得...有一点味道，是不是不太好。再说了，还不熟，他也不知道尹净汉爱不爱吃榴莲。

虽然结婚了，但确实不熟。

真不熟。

认识了满打满算不到一个月。俩礼拜之前的财务部空降兵尹总监的欢迎会，李灿撺掇权顺荣去凑凑热闹，说是咱市场部以后要想顺顺利利展开工作，不得跟尹总监搞好关系嘛，预算批不批还不是他一个签字的事儿，虽说不可能真拿着公司的生意开玩笑，但万一让你丫滚回去改个5678次方案改到天明然后再跟你说按照初版预算来吧...

你丫。

不过虽然都挂个总结部长的名头，但因为财务部那边结构更复杂，实际职级上财务部尹总监要比他这个市场部权部长要高一级。不搞好关系还真有那么点儿可能，在以后工作里被为难一下。

夫胜宽也在帮腔说，是啊顺荣哥，事关市场部的身家性命，老大您不得身先士卒一下嘛。再说了，我听说这个新来的尹总监...不说履历能力万里挑一，就那个长相...啧啧啧，要不是我只是个说不上话的小员工，我都想替您去。

喂？麻烦接网络运维部崔韩率，告诉他夫胜宽相中新来的尹部长了dvksuhdfo...嘴被塞住了。

夫胜宽：喝奶茶吧哥，珍珠还塞不住您的嘴。

/  
是身先士卒了，三杯下肚差点错当成自己主场，祝酒辞都说了一半了突然觉得哪里不太对又生生咽回肚子，举着酒杯站在那儿还挺尴尬的。

没想到尹总监长相看起来挺高岭之花的，本来以为才刚认识自己这丢脸样子就暴露个干净，以后估计都没脸找他签字，结果他居然会主动给自己解围。

就是这解围方式，权顺荣当时喝的晕晕乎乎的，没太看懂是什么操作。

尹总监也没接过去杯子也没用自己杯子，就着权顺荣的手把剩的半杯酒划拉到自己肚子里去了。

啊？

啊——！

那是我喝过的啊！

再后来，就不仅仅是用身先士卒来形容那么简单了，夸他为了事业奉献人生是不是比较合适？、

人生倒没有，肉体是真的奉献出去了。

权顺荣从尹净汉那张king size大床上爬起来的时候整个屋子还都笼罩在完全的黑暗里，权顺荣摸摸索索地扯着窗帘拽开一小块。

霍，好家伙这光线，不得快中午了啊...

权顺荣从床上垂下半个身子去捞衣服裤子...嗯...确实是不能穿了，一股酒气不说，衬衫扣子被扯掉两颗孤零零地躺在地板上，衣服下摆好像还沾了点儿...东西。

权部长酒量一般，喝点儿就嗨，但还不至于断片，反正也翘班了，多磨蹭一会儿也没什么不行，于是就坐在床上开始回忆昨晚。

具体是怎么喝趴在桌子上已经没印象了，就记得本来想趴在桌子上等人走差不多了他也差不多酒醒了再叫车回家。

后来怎么就被尹净汉扶着坐进了他的车里，怎么就在电梯里就被扯着领带亲，怎么就在玄关就被人家扒光...还是自己主动脱光的？算了不记得了。

就记着自个儿跪着被按在沙发上，尹净汉倒是简单粗暴，润滑液倒了一手凉乎乎的就往他股间抹。

这么一回忆，连皮肤相连的触感...都想起来了。

人不可貌相，权顺荣可算见着活的美人攻了，之前还真小瞧了他，权顺荣在玄关脱衣净汉衣服的时候，在摸到皮带下面硬硬的一大包之前还想着，对着这张脸，在上面也完全不吃亏，累点儿就累点儿，当有氧运动了。

活真的不错，形状他也喜欢，有时候一阵剧烈的抽插直接挺送到最里面，手还被反剪着锁在背后不能动弹，这种略有些粗暴的姿势带来的被征服的快感真的不错。

有时候就浅浅的插进来，一边握着他的手帮他抚慰他的前端，一边在后面可着一个点慢慢厮磨，再在耳朵边儿上讲些荤话。

花样还挺多的。

就是体力差了点儿。

进程过半尹净汉拍拍他的屁股示意他，自己叉开腿坐到沙发上，毕竟头一回不熟悉，权顺荣不知道这个是让给口出来啊还是让坐上去。最后是选了个自己喜欢的方式，两条修长的腿跪在尹净汉胯骨两侧，自己掰着臀瓣把挺着的性器全数吞下。

/  
虽说“好睡好还，再睡不难”是当代人处理这种突发事件的常用法则，但权顺荣怎么也没想到尹净汉居然会主动来找他。

话题是，结婚。

原因倒不是烂俗的负责梗，但也足够玄幻了。

尹总监刚跳槽来这家公司，只想要稳定地发展事业，财务部里未婚的女同事男同事有点儿多，刚到任没三天呢，各种形式的套近乎都出现了。

尹净汉说他懒得处理这种复杂的人际关系，而且作为头像要挂在公司官网给人‘指指点点’的总监级的人，挂一个已婚title会不会各处行事都方便点儿？

权顺荣在咖啡桌对面听得一头雾水。

啊？所以这就是你要来找我结婚的原因？

倒也不全是，尹净汉还说，他确实也到了适婚年龄，甚至已经快过了适婚年龄，家里母上大人催得紧，年尾再不领人回去他也不用进家门了。

啊？所以...为什么找我结婚啊咱俩也不太熟啊...

一是这里人我都不太熟，二是熟人哪里好下手啊，三是欢迎会上我觉得你还挺自来熟的所以咱俩结婚的话应该很快就可以变熟，四......

得得得，您打住。

权顺荣算是明白了，尹净汉刚到公司不到一个月，这蛊王的名号真的不是白来的，这理由他再编下去自己非得觉得不跟他结婚就是给社会添麻烦不可。

见权顺荣有点动摇，尹净汉缓缓开口，“Open relationship也不是不可以，我也可以接受，” 尹蛊王低头转着自己面前的咖啡杯慢悠悠地说，“如果你对我不满意的话。”

啊？

虽然还是觉得这事儿哪里不太对，但权顺荣还是心动了，后来他回办公室仔细琢磨了一下，这事儿最不对头的就是他居然还当个正经事来考虑，居然还心动了，居然还觉得这个提议不错，居然觉得跟帅哥结婚也不赖...

人间玄幻。

是我疯了。

权顺荣最后的理智都用在了，跟尹净汉坦白，自己心里还有个白月光的存在，女的，妹子，长发飘飘特别好看。但就是这记忆太古老了都能追溯到他上高中的时候，说是白月光，更像是青春期小男生没完结的心愿。

权顺荣问尹净汉会不会介意，尹净汉笑得让他肝颤，别说什么白月光了，权部长的集邮情史我要是都往心里去，那我就直接心梗了吧。

行，你狠。

权顺荣丧气满满地收拾自己的证件还有复印件，跟夫胜宽李灿他们打了个招呼说今天早退俩小时。

夫胜宽问，哥你又翘班约会你小心我举报你。

权顺荣整理好最后一份邮件点了发送，答，老子翘班去结婚。

/  
结了婚也搬到一起住，睡了同一张大床，按理来说一回生二回熟，就算认床也早该能跟尹净汉那张大床混个脸熟是吧。

但同居当晚权顺荣还是睡得抓心挠肝的。

主要是不敢翻身不敢乱动。

尹净汉这人跟有洁癖似的，回家第一件事洗手换衣服，还有点儿强迫症，衣柜里的衣服按照上衣外套裤子分门别类放好，大多都是简洁款式的纯色系，该挂的都待在衣挂上，该叠的也都叠得一丝不苟，大概是在军队里叠小方块被子能拿标兵的程度吧。

权顺荣分明能感觉到，尹净汉见到他塞进去的花花绿绿的常服，肉眼可见的嫌弃。

怎么了我天天上班被迫锁在板板正正的白衬衫里，还不许我私下里有一颗热爱运动服的的少男的心啊喂。

权顺荣像等着家长检查作业的小孩一样，站在一旁等这尹净汉洗漱更衣结束，从淋浴间出来之后问他，我睡哪？

尹净汉一脸疑惑，我们刚刚新婚第一夜就分居，这不好吧。

睡一张床就睡一张床，有什么了不起，该看的该摸的该做的都做过了。

被子折得整整齐齐一点褶皱都没有，像是酒店客房服务过后精心打理的一样，不过权顺荣捏着兰花指掀开被子一角钻进去，又赶快抚平刚刚弄出来的褶皱，那动作还是诡异了点儿。

自打尹净汉进屋，权顺荣脑子里就寻思着两件事，一是早来晚来肯定会来的肢体接触，二是这个称呼问题。

不过尹净汉没给第一个问题留下太多困扰，人家说了今天看报表好累，早点儿睡了，就自顾自上了床。

哦对，尹总监还发话了，说他浅眠，睡眠质量不好，一点点声音光线就会醒。

潜台词就是权顺荣你睡觉最好老实一点少翻身，不然我睡不好影响明天工作，你们部门的预算方案就请回冷库里多冻一会儿。

权顺荣头一次摆出这种端庄的姿势试图入睡，不敢扭来扭去也不敢翻身，双手乖乖揣好交叉放在肚子上。

然后根本毫无睡意，瞪着眼睛直到天明。

当然了，就算天明了，托尹净汉挑选的完全不透光的窗帘的福，屋里也还是一片黑暗。

最后还是迷迷糊糊睡过去，再醒来就是被床头那个电子钟强行从梦里拉出来。

不是？尹净汉你不是说睡眠质量不好吗我看你搂着我睡得还挺香的啊，你你你你把腿拿下去好不好，麻了...麻了！

/  
开车到公司楼下的时候，权顺荣心里正盘算着，这新婚小夫夫是不是应该来个上班前临别吻，然后再你往这边我往那边去投入新一天的战斗。

嘴巴都凑上去了，离他老公尹净汉那张帅脸就差那么一点点距离的时候，

人家正眼都没瞧他一眼，甩过来一句，在公司呢，影响不好，下属不可以亲上司的嘴。

下属你个屁嘞，职级虽然有差，但好歹我也是正儿八经市场部部长，跟你财务部挂得上什么上下级关系。

不亲就不亲，谁非得要亲了，爱亲不亲，不亲拉倒，他权顺荣不稀罕。

虽然当众接吻不好，但是咬耳朵可以，“晚上回家的。”

尹净汉说话的时候贴得近，权顺荣感觉自己耳垂潮乎乎的痒痒的，红了一张脸进了大楼。

晚上回家再亲吗？怎么亲啊...像欢迎会那天一样，一手扶住自己的头，眼神在对视和嘴唇之间来回流连，慢慢凑近，近到连呼吸声音都像被放大了千百倍一样，像是被困在笼中的猎物在等待被猎食者吃掉一样。

从上唇开始，先是轻轻的啄，然后用嘴唇包住吮吸，像是什么味道甘甜的糖果一样，舌头像灵活的蛇一样钻进来，舔到上颚的时候痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的感觉会让人整个软掉，然后身子被对方接住，再在耳边笑得恶劣，啊，我们顺荣嘴巴好软好好亲，被哥哥亲到腿软了是不是。

顺荣好甜...那让我摸摸看，这里有没有硬起来...

“哥？权部长？！“ 夫胜宽喊了权顺荣八百次，消磨掉所有耐心了才忍不住把预算表摔在一脸呆滞脸颊泛红的顶头上司桌上，”醒醒！“。

“上班时间不许做春梦。“ 眼力价一级证书持有者夫胜宽一语道破真相，倒是一点面子不给他哥留。

/  
“尹总监...“ 刚下班回家权顺荣还没习惯转换称呼，在玄关脱鞋的时候正打算问问尹净汉晚饭吃什么，是叫外卖还是简单做一点青菜。错误的称呼脱口而出，马上感觉背后一阵凉意，一抬头尹净汉笑盈盈地看着他。

“净汉哥...？“ 其实他俩还没空出时间好好整理一下关系，还有称呼之类的小事。

“嗯...？“ 好像还是不甚满意。

“老...公。“ 全世界通用的床上用语早在先前那次就用过了，但是床上对着当时还算陌生的尹净汉喊的，和现在清醒状态下的称呼，差别还是十万八千里。

“嗯。“ 这回满意了。

权顺荣玩得开，床上什么话都肯说什么都肯叫，亲亲老公哥哥快操我，顺荣好想要之类的话说得顺嘴又习惯。

但目前看来这个词包含了更多现实意义上的...

算了，爱听就喊喊，也不吃亏。

“晚饭吃什么？我叫外卖？”

尹总监不慌不忙地脱着外套，单手拽开领带，“饿了。”

“先吃顺荣吧。“

/  
怎么正餐永远开始在玄关这里，太急了太急了，尹净汉你个急性子，非得在玄关就扒我裤子吗，能不能到床上去在开始啊。

不能。

新婚夫夫还要在那张大床上共享很多时光，做爱这档子事到不急于次次都从床上开始是吧，尹净汉这房子虽说算不上豪宅，但也是好地段高层29楼上带落地窗的顶配公寓了，家里空间足够大，有的是地方可以尝试新的菜色。

床上多无趣，厨房的大理石台，玄关处的全身镜，淋浴间里的白瓷砖，书房的木质书桌。

权顺荣被顶在那扇巨大的落地窗上后入，坚硬的肉刃抽出又进去，一点儿都没有怜香惜玉的意思，每一次抽插都整根没入，比印象中的那次做的还急切凶狠。

一条腿被抬起来按在窗玻璃上，另一条腿已经被操干的软到不行，强烈的撞击让权顺荣的胸口一次又一次撞上玻璃，侧颈后颈已经完全沦为猎人口下食粮，啄舔啃吻，魂魄都要被撞飞出去。

权顺荣一边喊着哥哥轻点呜呜，老公慢一点呜呜顺荣要坏掉了，一边走神望着窗外黑黢黢的天空和远处亮着一片的万家灯火。

尹净汉敢这么玩窗玻璃肯定是做过特殊处理，贴了层膜外面看不到里面在做什么，不然这万一...艳照门了是吧。

权顺荣比较担心的是再这么撞下去，这玻璃能不能禁得住啊，红肿的软肉仍然在抽插中条件反射一样地夹紧再放松，但呻吟已经半停下来让尹净汉发现了权顺荣在走神的事实。

一巴掌拍上圆滚滚臀瓣的软肉，“哎呦，疼！”

尹净汉捏着权顺荣的脸颊肉揪他转过头来接吻，“我哪里做得不好吗？顺荣居然在走神。“

回头看见的是一向冷静自持的尹净汉难得出现的表情，他那天晚上也是带着这样的表情和我接吻的吗？难耐的情欲把尹净汉本来就白皙的双颊染上粉红色，锁骨之间的凹陷随着呼吸起起伏伏。

尹净汉尺寸客观的性器还卡在他身子里，扭着身子回头接吻的姿势让身下忍不住使力，尹净汉半闭着眼感受绞紧的温热内壁，用嘴唇在权顺荣脸上摸索着，眼睛鼻尖都亲吻过，再含住嘴唇慢慢地磨。

“没有...走神...“

“唔...“ 嘴巴被封住舌头也被挑逗起来，还真腾不出心思再去担心玻璃会不会被撞破然后两人双双坠入黑暗之中。

“顺荣好漂亮...“ 

“眼睛漂亮鼻子漂亮嘴巴也漂亮...“ 尹总监讲起直白的情话来真的让人受不了。

“顺荣亲亲哥哥...“ 明明人都在你手里了，嘴巴你在亲着，还想怎么样啊喂！

权顺荣睁开眼睛看尹净汉究竟在搞什么幺蛾子，结果就被湿漉漉的眼睛吸掉了魂魄。

好吧如果是尹净汉的话，权顺荣愿意疯狂一次的，也确实已经疯狂了。

被这双眼睛看着的话，什么白月光红玫瑰都丢到脑后好了，这世界上还有谁能比得过尹净汉漂亮。

“呜...啊...“ 坚硬的东西又开始缓慢地磨蹭，再换成浅浅的抽插，再一脸无辜地插到进入的极限。

一边是玻璃窗的冰凉，一边是身后人的火热。

带着一点点委屈还有求而不得的失落感的眼神，红润润的嘴唇仿佛他才是被欺凌到站不稳的那一个，恶魔的洗脑咒语念了出来，让猎物被吃掉也甘之如饴，“顺荣，顺荣被我吃掉吧...”


End file.
